Needing Each Other
by Fntasy Kt
Summary: SKSL Are in da army! XD SK is just as cold-hearted as SL- Can they warm one another's hearts? Or stay enemies, fighting in different clans? RR Chappie 4 is now up!
1. Sakura's Past

bNeeding Each Other/b  
  
iBy, F@ntasy K@t/i

uDisclaimer:/u I do not own CCS! I only own this story. XP  
  
iNotes to explain in italics and thinking is in it too. Or special words./i  
  
           This is a magical era, where only some people know about magic.The ones which use them and the ones which want to steal them.Sakura hid her magic so no one could find it ever again, she sealed them in her heart..   
  
           A young woman of the age of sixteen had no parents, no support. She had medium length auburn hair and glistening emerald eyes. She wore her uniform neatly and her hair in a bun.  Her face always shown a void less emotion, but it was not always like that. This girls name is Sakura, and here is her story.  
  
i 2 years ago/i  
  
           "Sakura will you hurry up, I'm waiting over here!" A man whom was tall and smoking a cigar.   
           Sakura wondered what had happened to the old Tad. He used to be nice and caring at the heart, now he was his ruthless man side. She tried to think of how she could get away from him. "I'm coming with your beer." She said meekly.   
           He pitied the woman before him, he despised woman and had only used Sakura for her money and magic powers. He did that to any woman he ever met, the ones that had any use for the likes of him. i'I should soon dispose of this woman.'/i He thought harshly. He soon thought of to kick her out on the streets real soon.   
  
i~Later/i  
  
           Sakura cried to herself in bed, wondering when she could get rid of the terrible memories flowing in her mind, and thought of all the pained and great memories there were. iOf Tad./i She wished that she could leave this horrible nightmare and get away from the beatings. She winced at the newly made scars that Tad had given her for not being quick in serving him, his beer.  
  
i~Nightfall/i  
  
           Tad burst into the room, Sakura was supposed to be sleeping in. A dark, dank room. "Get up! He roared throwing off her rags, supposedly her blanket.   
           "Why," Sakura asked groggily and began to be real scared.   
           "I'm kicking you out!" He said gruesomely and dragged her by the arm to the front door. Once he got there, he threw her out the door. "Don't ever return, you just a useless piece of shit." He stated grinning evilly while slamming the door on her poor, small figure.   
  
i~Streets/i  
  
           Sakura's cold, tear-stained face shone in the moonlight. She sniffed and cuddled o a cold bench. She rubbed her arms, which had burning welts and shivered in the freezing night. An old woman approached her; she held a flyer for her.   
           "Here take this, and join it.you seem like you might need it." She suggested and smiled warmly and gave her the flyer. On this flyer was a sign of the army and it had a free joining, including bunks and food. And it didn't even have a iCost!/i  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
           Hence the story of Sakura in the army started. She was now a prime general all the thoughts of getting Tad back was flooding her mind everyday. She worked harder and harder on her goal and never made many friends. She's around 16 and many guys had asked her out, but she still refused them harshly. She was the highest in her league and only enjoyed her division, which was the White Tigers. It was her very first year as a white tiger general, and she was proud at how far she had reached.  
   
           iYou see, there are 4 divisions in the army. There names are the white tigers, the black turtle, the blue dragon and the red phoenix. They were all quite competitive. At the end of each training unit there is a competition for all the 4 divisions together./i  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
iDivisions  
White Tigers- Wind  
Sakura Kinomoto- Wind Controller  
Terika Wayani- Fan Holder  
Hideiko Tanitaka- Blade User

Daisuke Pikoshi- Assassinator  
Kitara Durajima- Hypnotizer  
-------+-------  
  
Blue Dragon- Water  
Disclosed  
-------+-------  
  
Black Turtle- Earth  
Disclosed  
-------+-------  
  
Red Phoenix- Fire  
Disclosed  
-------+-------  
F@ntasy K@t:  
Thanks for reading this chappie! The divisions cannot be revealed yet but will be soon..  
Continue reading and you'll soon find out! Thankiez to all whom review! XD/i  
  



	2. Pillow Fight

**Needing Each Other  
  
**_By, F@ntasy K@t  
  
I don't think I need to put the disclaimer anymore, once is enough! XP  
Damnit the italic, bold and underline didn't work in the last one…I hope it works here! Put it in __ur__ review!  
  
_CHAPPIE ONE!  
  
           "Excellent job, Kitara." Sakura stated smirking slightly.  
           "Yeah, you've managed to hypnotize _some_ people." A girl with long red locks put in, grinning hugely. This girl had no bangs but luscious red locks and pale green coloured eyes.   
           Kitara stopped moving and looked at whom Sakura and Terika were talking about and giggled at the site before her. Kitara had sky blue eyes and black, short flipped out hair. (_A/N: Sorta like Yuna from FFX but flips out a bit more…)_  
           Sakura walked over to the guys which were hypnotized by Kitara and flicked a few green sparkles on them. "Now only if you can catch a girl's attention, then you'll be ready." She stated and closed the pouch and waited for the guys to snap back to reality.  
           "Godamnit! What happened?" A guy with silky dark green hair tied up spoke. He had dark, mysterious eyes.   
           "All I remember was seeing Kitara train and with a snap I was out." Replied another guy with mixed blonde and black hair, which was quite short.   
           "Well-" Terika started but was cut short by Sakura.   
           "What is Kitara's position?" Sakura asked strictly to Hideiko and Daisuke.   
           "Err…Oh yeah she's a hypnot…" Hideiko trailed off, sweatdropping.   
           Daisuke the guy with the mixed blonde and black hair slapped his forehead. "OK, we're not that stupid…we get it!" He stated chuckling slightly. "OK now, pillow fight!" He yelled and grabbed the nearest pillow in the main room, and whacked it towards Hideiko's head.  
           Hideiko ducked and the pillow instead hit Terika.   
           She fumed and grabbed another pillow and aimed it for Daisuke who was standing at the doorway. The pillow flew across the room, Daisuke jumped out of the way, and he wasn't an assassinator for nothing ya know.   
           The Governor was walking towards the door, looking for Sakura. When a pillow came hurtling at him. It landed _SMACK_ into his face. "What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted in outrage.  
           Sakura smirked while the rest of the crew wasn't so fortunate. "Sorry, governor that was _my_ fault." Sakura said bitterly. The group tried to keep in their laughter as the governor had an outrageous look on his face. "And by the way, what was it that you wanted?"   
           The Governor appalled by the lack of respect he was getting. Just merely dismissed it and rather made friends than enemies. _'She reminds me too much of the_ _leader of the Blue Dragons.'_ He thought. "Well, we wanted to know if you and your clan will go to a ball held for my dear niece's birthday." He said, warmly. "You know her, Rachel's her name."  
           All the bitter and harshness form Sakura's face disappeared as she heard her friend's name. The girl whom helped her get by the bitter days of _Tad._ She was overwhelmed and forgotten her usual cold self. "Of course we would!" Sakura said happily and quickly.   
           The Governor changed glances with the clan that stood behind her and shrugged. _'Maybe she's going through "some of those days" she sure is having weird mood_ _swings.'_ He thought getting the heck out of there.   
  
_~~Afterwards_  
           "Can we go onegai, ONEGAI, Onegai!" The white tiger clan begged, Sakura. "We really, really, wanna go!"  
           After all she was being held by the arms by Terika and Daisuke was holding her legs firmly to the ground and Hideiko and Kitara were on their knees begging. She finally gave up. "Fine but you have to promise to be good." She stated and ran away. "First one to be done for the ball wins." She yelled as she slammed the door to her room.  
          The four exchanged glances and yelped and some more slamming and each were trying to pull on pants and dresses as fast as they could.  
  
_F@ntasy K@t: I hope y'all will read my other story and the next chappie of this story will I hope have a cliffhanger! I haven't written one in a long time!! Onegai stay updated, if you want me to e-mail you when there is an update then leave __ur__ email! XP I hope to have lots of update soon!  
Thankiez for the people reviewing!  
sweet-captor- Thanx fer being da first!  
Morning Lori- Thanks a lot for da support…I hope __ur__ stories will be updated soon! I love all 3 of __ur__ stories!   
Onegai update soon!_


	3. The Ball

**Needing Each Other  
  
**_By, F@ntasy K@t  
  
Well MoRnIng LoRi it looks like Syao might be coming out real soon…  
_   
CHAPPIE 2!!!  
  
           They had all made it out fast; Kitara had been the slowest and the guys the fastest. At the moment, they were in two cars driving towards the large estate on the other side of the block. Sakura and Kitara were in one car and the others:  Terika, Daisuke and Hideiko. When they had all finally reached the huge building they excitedly walked towards the big front doors.  
      
           Sakura was wearing an exotically, dark green dress that reached all the way down to her ankles, she had her hair tied in a bun and natural ringlets flowing down. Terika was dressed with a pale red dress, setting off her amazing hair. It had silver sparkles down the side. She had let her locks flowed down naturally. Kitara wore a pale blue dress that reached to her knees that matched along with her eyes, and short black hair.   
           As for the guys they both wore tuxes that had a white shirt exposing because the coat was not buttoned. Hideiko had a loose green tie and Daisuke had a bronze coloured one.   
  
_                        Somewhere in the Ballroom_  
  
          A man with unruly chestnut hair and stunning amber eyes searched the crowd. His eyes caught to a beautiful honey brown haired girl but he was cut out of his trance by a voice.   
           "Hey Syaoran did you catch anything that I said?" Another tall man with black spiked hair and brown eyes asked. He had a scar on one his left eye and two silver earrings on his right ear. They both had tuxes that were done up properly but he had a black tie and Syaoran had a red one.   
           "Uhh… what'd you say again, Kage?" He asked sipping on his wine. He tried looking for the woman he had seen earlier but she was gone from his sight.   
           "I said Eriol's here… go greet him." He replied grinning. "He's here with his girlfriend Tomoyo and you haven't seen them for awhile."  
           "Sure." He shot off looking for his best bud, Eriol; trying to dodge people who were in his way. Syaoran noticed that he was standing with his girlfriend beside the governor's daughter. _'I think her name was Rachel' _He thought and didn't look where he was going.

  
_                 Back at Sakura and the White Tigers_  
  
           Within a blink of an eye she noticed Rachel immediately. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a slim black dress and she had dark brown coloured eyes.   
           "Umm…you guys can go wherever you want I'm going to go see Rachel." Sakura stated quickly and left quickly.   
           The Tigers shrugged. Daisuke and Hideiko walked to the food table and ate happily. Meanwhile Kitara and Terika were sipping punch and talking to each other.  
           She saw a blue haired man next t a silver haired girl, beside Rachel. The honey haired lady kept her eyes on them and unfortunately didn't look to see where she was going….  
  
  
*_WHAM!* _Two unexpected teens knocked into each other. The both got up moaning and rubbing their heads.   
   
           "Hey, what's your problem?!" They both yelled at each other in unison.   
           Syaoran noticed that it was the emerald eyed girl he had seen earlier. Most of the time girls like her would have been all over him by now. But the funny thing was she wasn't! "Why don't you watch where you're going!" He growled, menacingly. He gave her a cold glare that nobody could get away with.

           "I'd say the same thing!" She bit back, in the same tone. She also gave him a cold glare that evenly matched his.  
           Each of their faces were up in on one another, they stared coldly at each other for about 5 minutes. The crowd around them had stopped to listen with there nosiness.   
             
           The White tiger gang and another gang were walking quickly towards each of the distant people.  
           Daisuke and Hideiko stepped forward to pull Sakura away, while Terika and Kitara were shooing people away. The funny thing was that the other people were too, but with his gang.  
           Sakura and Syaoran stalked of with anger towards their destined location. "Hi Rachel. How're you doing?" Sakura asked cheerily and began a conversation to her long time friend.  
  
_              Syaoran_  
  
           Syaoran was walking away stunned for awhile and sat down in a chair.  A blue haired man and silver haired woman sighed walking towards him. "How are ya doing leader of the blue dragons?" A familiar feminine voice asked.   
           "Nothing." He muttered to his long time friends.   
           "Still cold are we?" Eriol the blue haired man with glasses stated playfully. He grinned. "What was up with that girl, she had a lot of guts." He added.  
           "Shut up, more like stupid if you ask me." Syaoran bit out tightly.   
           "I find her anything _but_ stupid if she could yell back at you."  Tomoyo the silver haired girl put in, smiling slyly.   
           Syaoran just growled in response. "Well if you're just going to talk about that girl I'd rather speak to someone else." And with that said, he walked off to a different direction.  
           "My cousin's _still_ the same I suppose?" A girl with raven black hair and piercing red eyes asked. She wore a short red dress with a black sash going across the waist.   
           "Meilin! How good to see you! How's your _clan_?" Tomoyo cried as she hugged the girl. The two girls got acquainted while Eriol excused himself and walked off toward officials he had seen earlier.  
  
            _End of Ball_  
  
           After the ball, Sakura and the others reached home, tired from dancing and laughing. There was still one thing that followed Sakura all through the ball, was that amber eyed man that had bumped into her. She dismissed it quickly and fell asleep.  
  
           Syaoran left with 4 other friends back to his house. He had a certain emerald-eyed girl in his mind, but soon sleep had overcome his thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_F@ntasy K@t: How'd ya like tht chappie?!? Hoped all of ya liked it! Phew sorrie it took me so long to get it out, but luckily I finally did!! XD   
After this note there will be that Clan listing…are you curious?? Wellz soon enough you'll find out…^__^ I just hope you'll find it satisfactory. And thanks for the following people to review!  
MoRnIngLoRi  
sweet-captor  
Oh well thas' sad…only 2 reviewers, but thanks to the ppl who did support me!! And glad I can support y'all too!! =D Wellz goin' on to the Clan listings.  
  
  
White Tigers- Wind  
_**Sakura Kinomoto- **_Wind Controller _**  
Terika Wayani-**_ Fan Holder  
_**Hideiko Tanitaka- **_Blade User_**  
Daisuke Pikoshi- **_Assassinator   
_**Kitara Durajima- **_Hypnotizer  
  
_--------+-----------  
  
_Blue Dragons- Water  
_**Syaoran Li- **_Water Controller  
_**Kage Hiromeiki-**_ Gun User  
_**Keitara Yin-**_ Far Seeker  
_**Keitaro Yin- **_Summoner_  
**Shinji Xie**- _Surfer/Swimmer_  
  
-----------+----------  
  
_Black Turtle- Earth  
_**Eriol Hiiragiwaza- **_Earth Controller  
_**Tomoyo Daidouji-** _Voice Holder  
_**Chiharu Mihara-**_ Mallet User_**  
Takashi Yamazaki-**_ Lying Leafs  
_**Aya Namoi- **_Wood__Fixer_  
  
----------+----------  
  
_Red Dragons_- _Fire  
**Aww…can't reveal this yet…:'(  
Disclosed.  
  
**PS- Review!!!!!! Onegai! And no flames! Thankiez. ^__^  
                                                     Ja ne!  
  
  
_**  
  
**


	4. Accident After Accident

**Needing Each Other  
**  
_By F@ntasy K@t,   
  
Hope y'all love this chapter…I had to think hard for this one…it was a writer's block…so sorrie for the delay! Please R+R!  
  
_CHAPPIE 3!!  
  
            Sakura strolled down the stone-patched streets, with a troubled face. The others were continuing on with there training and fooling around, so she thought. Her mind was clouded with thoughts but she immediately snapped out of them when she sensed a new aura passing by her.  
            She turned around quick enough to see the blue-haired man she saw at the ball, running down in a hurry. A few seconds later she felt another rush of aura coming her way and looked up to see the silver-haired girl, running madly with a red face. Sakura shook her head and continued on in her path.  
            The honey-haired girl spotted a nearby café and entered it. She ordered a medium-sized cup of cappuccino. Sakura sat at a window seat sipping out of her cup. _Strange people that were talking to Rachel…and I wonder what happened to that blue-haired man, for some reason I pity him…' _  
            You see, Sakura never smiles especially since what happened to her in the past.   
  
_~White Tigers~_  
            Kitara was dancing her moves to see who she could hypnotize, besides guys. But no luck came to prevail. Hideiko and Daisuke were still captivated by her trance they were swaying slightly with a quirky smile plastered all over their faces. Terika on the other hand, was laughing her head off.   
            The curly red head got up and walked towards the kitchen searching for a broom. She quickly found one and crept slowly behind Hideiko and Daisuke. She raised the broom and gave a big whack at the boys' heads.   
            At the exact same time, Kitara stopped dancing just to make 'em feel the pain. 

"OWW!" Hideiko yelled, growling at whom he knew hit them. Daisuke rubbed his head annoyed.   
            "Why do you guys always do that….it's not our fault WE'RE the ones to get hypnotized!" Daisuke growled still rubbing his dirty blonde head.   
            Kitara stuck her tongue out. "You guys are so gullible, that's why!" Terika stated in a baby voice.   
            "Why you-!" Hideiko started but never finished. Daisuke and him ran over to get there weapons and ran after the girls like crazy.   
            The girls shrieked in surprise and ran away with horror in their eyes.  
  
_~Café~_   
            Sakura was so fathom at the moment she was staring off into space. She didn't notice a tall man that walked in smirking. "Hey, you're the girl that stood up to Syaoran right?"   
            The honey-brown haired girl snapped out of her thoughts. She gave this unexpected visitor a cold face and replied. "Yes. And why do you care?"  
            "Because, I happen to be a friend of his…and well I do admire how you stood up to him like that." The tall man answered.   
            Sakura finally looked up to see the man's face and saw that it was the blue-haired man she saw two times. She hid her face of shock and replaced it with an emotionless one. "So…now why are you trying to talk to me?" She asked icily, raising a brow.   
            He sweatdropped under her tone and laughed nervously. "Eheh….because my girlfriend forced me to. She even chased me down a street." He stated, glancing at his wristwatch. "She should be coming anytime now…"   
            "I see…" She answered him her eyes focusing on him, as he rearranged his glasses.   
            Eriol shuddered under her stare. _'Ugh…she's exactly like Syaoran…maybe even worse.'_ He thought.  
            As if on cue, a silver-haired teen walked into the café and sat right next to the blue-haired man. "Hi honey….have you introduced yet?" She asked smiling brightly.  
            "Oh my how rude of me? Yes this is my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji and, I'm Eriol Hiiragiwaza." Eriol stated. He raised his hand signaling a waitress to take their orders.   
            "So why do you want me here?" She said in her usual icy tone. "I do not wish to waste my time here with people I don't know." Sakura took a sip of her cappuccino and raised a brow at them.  
            Tomoyo looked towards Eriol for a moment exchanging glances then smiling again. "We just thought you might like to train at the new forest and falls camp. You see we're also a clan like yours. We're the Black Turtles." Tomoyo answered politely. "Here's the invitation….take it and come or you can just forgot we even mentioned it."  
            "And if you'd like you can bring your clan to train too….I for one thinks it's a good idea." Eriol added in.   
            Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Hmm…I think I'll come…but I got to go over with it to my group. If that's all, I'll be leaving then." She answered curtly and took the slip of paper for admission, examining it. She cued the waitress and paid for her drink. The honey-brown haired girl left swiftly, with bells twinkling behind as she past out the door.  
            "Wow…that girl is definitely the perfect match for our dear friend Li." Tomoyo said to her husband, grinning mischievously.   
            "Sure is…Now to put our plans into action!" He added and took a long sip of his drink.  
  
_Next Day~ (Time sure travels fast!)_  
  
            Kitara closed the car door and examined the huge forest before them. "This does seem like a good place to get some training done, Kinomoto-san.   
            "Yeah, I think we could even squeeze in a little bit of relaxing?" Daisuke asked grinning hugely.   
            "Right…can we?" Hideiko chimed in.   
            "As long as you finish training FIRST." Sakura replied quickly. "And all of you must travel together…the last thing we need is for someone to get lost."   
            "Okay, arigatou Kinomoto-san!" Terika stated smiling. She packed up some training equipment and headed out with the rest of the gang.  
  
_~Somewhere else!  
            _"Okay Kage and Shinji go train in the water area." Syaoran instructed as they finished packing up.   
            A girl with deep blue hair and silver eyes looked up. "Sure thing ca'tain." The one named Shinji said.   
            "Yeah. We'll meet back in about an hour I guess." Kage the man with black spiked hair and chocolate brown eyes added in. His scarred eye blinked underneath the suns rays as Shinji and he walked down the path.  
            "As for you two, Keitara and Keitaro practice in the cliffs nearest to the sun." Syaoran pointed to the higher path winding around trees.   
            The two short-haired blondes and blue eyes nodded and walked up the path bickering. (Hey what can ya say they're twins! ^. ^)  
            "I guess I'm going by myself then…geez what do ya know?" Syaoran's icy stare remained as he trudged down to a nearby lake on his map.  
  
  
~_Sakura  
  
            _Sakura's arms moved nimbly across the huge branches as she swung to tree and tree. She was wearing white shorts underneath a knee-length skirt, and had a white tank top on. A bunch of birds scattered and Sakura's head snapped towards the side.   
            The honey-brown haired girl didn't look where she was going and slipped off the branch and fell into a green patch. "Ouch…" Sakura mumbled to herself, while grasping her leg. She had a bump on her forehead and scrapped her arm. And to add onto that her leg ankle was sprained. "This is not my day." She muttered to herself.  
            She grabbed a nearby decayed stick and used it to drag herself to the nearest lake to clean her up. Sakura slithered across the dirt, straining her muscles to get there.   
            Once she got to the bank she dipped her hands into the cool water and washed her face and wounds. '_Oh great…Now I've got to rip my own skirt." _She thought desperately.  
            Her skirt was now thigh-length and her head and arm was bandaged. She took the last piece of cloth and soaked it in the water and wrapped it tightly around her ankle. Sakura had lost her hair band while swinging from the trees, feeling the wind, so her hair was let down freely.   
  
            Syaoran neared the lake and saw a figure so he crept up slowly behind. When he got closer he noticed that it was a girl about his age. '_She looks pretty with her honey brown hair flowing freely in the wind like that.'_ He shook his head from the thoughts. When he was about a metre away he saw that she was deep in thinking and her face was wistful but stern. '_And she's injured, too.'_ He moved his hand towards her back to help her.   
            Sakura shot back quickly as she felt something touch her back. Her head immediately snapped to the side with a cold stare, "Who dares touch me?" She questioned icily.  
            Syaoran had a look of horror as he realized it was the girl from the ball that had so rudely bumped into him. "What are you doing here?" He asked back in the same tone.   
            She turned to look up and saw the amber-eyed man whom she bumped into at the ball. "You." She stated coldly. "None of your business," with that said she tried to get up swiftly but failed.  
            Syaoran chuckled heartlessly. "You can barely stand up. And you're still so rude."   
            "That is my business now leave me alone to my wounds. Go back to what the hell you were doing." She glared at him in despise.  
            He stood up fully and glared back. "As you wish." He spat. When he turned back to look at her one more time, there eyes locked.   
            Amber met Emerald, their eyes searched the others. In a trance, of their own world of red and green. As they looked into each other's eyes they felt like their souls were seen translucently.   
            Sakura was the first to snap she quickly diverted her head and grabbed the nearby stick she used for dragging herself. She tried with all her might to move away from this- from this _captivating man_.  
            Syaoran stood eye shocked, never in his life had he felt something like that. He turned to look at her figure and saw that she was struggling to move. His mouth opened to speak but no words came to his mouth. He quickly closed it and stood there bewildered.   
            Sakura gasped as she sat back down in defeat. Between strength and tiredness, tiredness had won. The honey-brown haired girl's gaze started to fuzz up and before she knew it her world was covered in darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_F@ntasy K@t: Sorrie it took me so long to write this chappie...I was busy trying to finish my other chappie for my other story…. To add on to that it took me awhile to figure out a plot for this one…^____^  
  
Well hope you like this chappie…I think it was erm…interesting. .^  
I sux at cliffie's but I think this one was ok…Review, kudasai!   
------Add in __ur__ review: ---------  
  
Should in all the chappies I put the clan listings? So that you could remember which clan the people r in? Tahnkiez! ^-^   
  
Thankiez to MoRnIngLoRi and sweet-captor! And sorrie again for taking so long!  
  
Now I better go…please review! XP Ja ne! XD  
  
_  
            
  
  
  
   
  
_  
  
_


	5. Heartbeats Skipped

**Needing Each Other**  
  
_By Fntasy Kt,  
  
My deepest apologies for the absent of updates, I've been terribly forgetful and busy about with Summer plans that I haven't got a chance to update. Again I'm very sorry..  
--UU  
RR Onegai  
  
_Chappie 4!  
Terika looked worriedly at Sakura's awakening. "Kinomoto-san, daijoubu ka?"  
"Don't worry I'm fine." Sakura replied groggily, sitting up quickly. "What happened?"  
"All I remember was this tall amber eyed man carrying you out on his shoulder, unconscious from the forest we trained in." Terika stated looking inquisitive.  
Sakura's memories flooded back to when she was staring into his eyes and to when she passed out. "Where is everyone?" She asked immediately.  
"Everyone's outside, they gathered back when they were tired of training…" The curly redhead replied, smiling slightly. Terika got up and went outside of the tent to get them. About a few minutes of mumbling could be heard outside Terika entered back in with Daisuke, Kitara and Hideiko.  
"How was the training out here?" Sakura asked with an emotionless face, regaining her composure at last.  
"Hideiko and I had fun sparring in the mountains. Lost of clashing…I think we got things accomplished." The dirty blonde said smiling. Hideiko nodded in agreement, also glad that Kinomoto-san was back to normal.  
"Terika helped me out with the wind control on my hypnotizing." The flipped black haired girl said exchanging glances with Terika.  
Sakura nodded at the last moment, in approval. "Okay the moment you've all been waiting for, you guys can have the rest of the time…._relaxing_." Her emerald orbs flashed emotionless still while saying the last part. Not even giving the slightest hint that she was joyful.  
The rest of the group's eyes widened in joy, "Arigato Kinomoto-san," Could be heard throughout the forest. They all raced out of the tent and into the ocean before them having fun. For they never usually had a chance like this to relax…  
"I wonder if I've gotten soft or something…?" Sakura asked herself, her eyes hard. She tensed as she a made a way to get up on her sprained ankle, to her amazement it didn't hurt as much as before! Reluctantly this meant the amber-eyed man had helped her out with some kind of healing spell. 'Great….that means I must say thank you…" She thought, her head, faced down.  
  
After exiting the tent Sakura limped towards the ocean and collapsed onto the beach. Searching for the amber-eyed man she sighed, giving up when she couldn't see him. '_I guess I don't have to say it… for now._' She thought.  
  
After everyone was done with their fun they stopped fooling around because they had gotten Sakura soaked from the beach… for sure they got in trouble. All tired from the beach they all headed back to their tents to rest for the awakening of tomorrow.  
Sakura was still outside on a deck chair out on the beach, feeling her sprained ankle and looking up at the stars. She felt a similar aura to hers but a green aura was approaching and she couldn't tell if it was Daisuke or someone else. Turning her head abruptly she said. "Who are you? Daisuke? Is that you?" Her emerald orbs keen in the darkness around her.  
"No. I'm not your friend." Said a very familiar, but icy tone. "I wish I didn't know you though…" The man's tone was cold and drippy.  
Sakura growled her eyes flashing and when she looked up she noticed yet the amber eyed man again! "What do you want? Get away from me if you wish you didn't know me."  
"You shouldn't be saying it like that, or you'd still be lost in the forest." The amber eyes man smirked. "Just so you'll beware, I'm Syaoran. Stop being a bitch."  
Gasping for a moment then regaining herself she said through gritted teeth, "And you stop being a bastard, I'm someone you don't want to know. You beware." Her green eyes were still hard, gazing at him intensely.  
Syaoran expected a comeback and was still smirking. He sat himself beside her but just without her reach. He looked towards the honey brown haired girl and said, "This is my first time meeting someone who has the guts to stand up to me."  
"Well you the same to me." She replied, raising a brow. Not knowing what his intentions were. "Will you answer me? What do you want?" Pronouncing it slowly to make him seem like a 4 year old.  
"Nothing really, I just couldn't get to sleep. So I decided to annoy _you_." Smirking at the annoyed girl made him more amused.  
"We'll see about that." She muttered glaring at him.  
Syaoran looked up at the stars his face relived for a moment before changing back to his usual self. He stayed silent wanting to be relaxed for a minute at least.  
Sakura caught the relaxed look and her heart skipped a beat. Awe stricken she wondered what was wrong with her? She gazed back at the stars and a question came to mind. "How exactly do you know Rachel?" She remembered at once, that he was heading for her at the ball.  
Looking surprised for a second he was caught off guard and replied with a cold face. "Well… she used to have a crush on me and now we're just friends." He then thought of another comeback. "And why would you be asking? ...Is it not any of your business?"  
Sakura's didn't look surprised at all she had thought that he wouldn't have answered her question at all. "Ugh… why would she have a crush on _you_? You didn't have to answer, I was just curious." Her voice was steady and firm which agreed with the expression on her determined face. "I knew Rachel as a close friend, come to think of it; she did mention someone she had a crush on. But I'd never thought it would be you." Concluding her statement, it was her turn to smirk.  
Irritated by her comment he scowled, '_why does she frustrate me so easily_?' He thought his eyebrows furrowed. '_Could it be….? Hell…no._'  
Seeing his expression Sakura couldn't help but let out a hollow chuckle. Which she had rarely done in three years! '_Why do I laugh around him? I feel as if nothing will hurt me. I can never fall in love again…but what is this emotion? And why him of all people?'_ She thought her eyebrows now furrowed.  
This girl had interested him, why was she cold and distant one moment and then with a sense of humor? She had just confused him and he felt a small smile crawl up his face. Suddenly, frowning he sank into another deep thought. '_Hmm… I am cold and rude now because of my past of father's death and the passing of the __Chosen__ One from the Elders. What had happened to this girl to make her so?_' The interest seeped through him.  
Sakura caught the small but rare smile and her heart skipped a beat once again. Her honey brown hair blew slightly when a small breeze picked up. She stared at his dark chestnut unruly bangs blowing, while he was in deep thought. The seventeen year old blushed slightly noticing her staring and she got up strongly, and limping back to her tent without a notice.  
Upon entering the tent she sighed and collapsed on her sleeping bag. Her mind was in an abyss swirling with emotions she'd never felt before. Her right hand rose over her heart and she fell asleep from tiredness.  
Syaoran on the other hand was awoken from thoughts a few minutes later by the sounds of waves crashing on the shore. Peering around with wide eyes he noticed Sakura had already left. _Sakura._ He liked that name; smirking in his reverie he held his heart while heading to his own tent.

Fntasy Kt: Thanks for reading all of you whom are. A big hug to my greatest supporter and me buddy, MoRnIngLoRi. )  
  
Please wait for another update soon, review plz. And give me suggestions if you have any… and no flames. XD  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
